Lucy Caboosey
by fuzzywuzzy123
Summary: Quinn is making herself throw up because the Lucy Caboosey story is out. Is Sam the only one that can help her? Fabrevans and Unholy Trinity friendship.


_**This takes place during Born This Way (2x18) 2 days after the Lucy Caboosey story came out.**_

Santana POV

I went to the bathroom. I heard the sound of someone throwing up. Brittany wants me to be nicer so I asked the person if they were okay.

"Are you okay?"

"Santana? It's Quinn. I'm fine I just had some bad yogurt at lunch" Does she think I'm stupid? She had a salad for lunch. She's making herself throw up.

**go outside grls BR! **I texted Brittany. Minutes later Brittany came outside the bathroom.

"What's up?"

"Quinn is making herself throw up and I don't know how to help her"

"I've got this" We walked into the bathroom where Quinn was still throwing up.

"Q are you okay?" Brittany asked.

"I had some bad yogurt for lunch" Quinn lied.

"You had salad for lunch" Brittany pointed out "What's wrong? Please Quinn tell us" Quinn flushed the toilet and walked out of the stall.

"I was fat and ugly and now everybody at school knows it" She said.

"It's okay Q. We can help you" I said.

**come outside grls BR NOW! Q's mking herself thrw up cuz of lucy caboosey **I texted Finn. We walked outside to see Finn running over to us. He grabbed Quinn's hands.

"Quinn don't make yourself throw up because you were Lucy Caboosey. Can I help you?" Finn asked.

"Look Finn it's sweet that you came but I know you'd rather be with Rachel so I think we should break up so you can be with her" Quinn said. Finn left.

"If you won't listen to Finn who will you listen to?" I asked.

"Sam" Brittany whispered in my ear.

"No way" I said to Brittany. She nodded. I texted him.

**come outside grls BR NOW! **Moments later Sam came outside the bathroom.

"What's going on?" He asked. Brittany explained what happened to Sam. He gave Quinn a hug.

"It's okay Q. You don't have to do this. Is there someway I could help?" He asked. Quinn looked down and mumbled something. "What?" She looked down and mumbled something again. "What?"

"I just want somebody to love me" She finally said "The person I love doesn't and never will love me back" She walked away.

"It's you froggy lips. She's in love with YOU!" I said "She opened up to YOU and NOT Finn. She went out with Finn to be prom queen and make you jealous. You are the most oblivious person ever" I said. He stared at me with his trouty mouth wide open.

Sam POV

I went up to Quinn.

"Do you love me?" I asked her.

"Excuse me?" She said.

"You heard me perfectly well. Do you love me?" I asked her again. She looked down.

"Yes" She mumbled but I still heard her "You were the best boyfriend ever and I didn't know if boyfriends were supposed to treat me so well so I made out with Finn" I stood there with my mouth open. "That's why I cheated on you" She ran away. I followed her and saw her go into the girls' bathroom. I opened the door a little to see if any other girls were in there. There weren't so I walked in. I heard her throwing up.

"I love you" I said "I went out with Santana to make you jealous" I heard a toilet flush. Quinn came out and washed her hands and face.

"Really?" She asked.

"Really" I assured her "Will you be my girlfriend?" She nodded and hugged me.

*****************************In the glee room*****************************

Quinn POV

"There's no way for it to be undone. What's done is done. Everyone knows I was Lucy and you can't take it back" I said to Lauren when she tried to apologize to me.

"Is there anything I could do to make you possibly feel a bit better?" Lauren asked. She was being oddly out of character. Santana probably threatened to go all Lima Heights on her if she didn't apologize. I shook my head and she walked out of the glee room.

"Thanks for trying Santana" I said.

"We're gonna get you through this Q" Brittany said. I leaned into Sam sitting next to me and he rubbed my head.

"Maybe we could go to Miss Pillsbury for help" Sam suggested.

"No" I said "You, Santana, Brittany, and Finn are the only ones who know about this. If somebody else knows then I'm gonna know you told them"

"Please promise us you'll stop throwing up" Brittany said.

"I promise"

"Why's you start making yourself throw up?" Sam asked.

"I was fat and ugly and everyone knows it" I said.

"No. You were chubby and had inner beauty" Sam said. Brittany and Santana "Aw"ed at the same time.

"You're so sweet" Brittany said.

"That's why I love you" I said.

"I love you too"

_**The end!**_


End file.
